Comerciales
by MyrtleD
Summary: .ONE SHOT.Fic de dialogos Nuestros queridisimos Merodeadores deciden hacer comerciales, junto con Sevy. Quien decía que el chocolate y el shampoo eran tan malos?


**Comercial 1: _Serval Esincís._**

**[En la biblioteca]**

**Peter: Shhhh!  
****Lily: OH! SI! SI! MAS! MAS!**

**[Interrupción]**

**Sirius: Jaaames! que le estas haciendo a Lily?!  
****James:_ Yooo? Nada! así empieza el comercial!  
_****Sirius: Si, claro, claro.**

**[Volviendo al comercial]**

**Pince: SILENCIO! ES UNA BIBLIOTECA!  
****Severus: [Mirando a Lily] Y a la nueva qué le pasa? [Dirigiendose a Remus y Peter que estaban leyendo unos libros]  
****Peter: Es el nuevo ****_Serval Esincís.  
_****Severus: Qué no es _'Herbal Essences'?  
_****Remus: Si mira; ****_Serval, es por tu nombre y _****_Esincís, son para aquellos que no lo saben pronunciar en ingles.  
_****Severus: Pero por qué mi nom-?**

**Lily: Oh! SI! SI! **

**[Interrupción]**

**James: Lily! deja de hacer eso!  
****Sirius: Jaaames, que se me hace que le estas haciendo algooo.**

**[Volviendo al comercial]**

Aparecen 4 hombres alrededor de Lily con ropa negra y un MUY BUEN formado cuerpo, y le empezaban a hacer 'cariñitos'

**[Interrupción]**

**James: ESPEREEEN! QUE _DEMO*** ESTA PASANDO AQUI!? ESO NO TIENE QUE PASAR! LILY! DEJA DE HACER ESA CARA DE GUSTO! NO LA TOQUEN HIJOS DE SU –   
_****Sirius: Tranquilo, Jamsie-Wamsie, no le están haciendo nada! [Voltea a ver a Lily] Oh dios! James! rápido! corre y golpea a todos!**

**James: [Se acerca a los 4 hombres] Disculpen?**

Los 4 BUEN hombres voltean, y obviamente eran más altos y musculosos que él.

**James: Er, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero están tratando con MI novi- AMIGA!  
****Lily: Solo me lavan el cabello...  
****James: Si, claro... y con esos gritos que haces que?**

**Sirius: REGRESEN AL COMERCIAL! saquen a ese hombre de aquí, que no conozco y nunca lo e visto en toda mi vida y que ahora en estos momentos anda haciendo _el oso de su vida, repito, anda haciendo __el oso de su vida!_**

Los 4 hombres, voltean y se llevan a James.

**James: SIRIUS!**

**[Volviendo al comercial]**

**Severus: [Viendo cuando terminan de lavarle el pelo a Lily] _"Yo también quiero uno igual." _**

Se abren de golpe las puertas de la biblioteca.

**Música:♪Él quiere su Serval, quiere su Serval en la regadera, él ya lo quiere... con-♪**

Aparece la cara de Sirius, que sonreía abiertamente.  
**Sirius: **♪Con grasa natural!! ♪ [Se ve la mano de James, tomándolo por el cuello]

Vuelven a aparecer los 4 hombres con un MUY BUEN formado cuerpo, (con Lily detrás de ellos) y se ponen alrededor de Severus, empezándole a lavar el cabello sensualmente.

**Lily: Hey! un momento! eso no hicieron conmigo! O sea, hello?  
****James: LILY!  
****Severus****: Oh, SI! SI! MAS! UJUUU! SI! SI! OH, YES! YES! MORE, MORE.**

Una regadera aparece, quitándole el jabón del pelo y llenando de agua toda la biblioteca.  
**Pince: SILENCIO! [Le cae agua en la cara]  
****Música: **♪Él quiere su _Serval, quiere su Serval en la regadera, él ya lo quiere... con hierbas naturales._ ♪

**Remus: [Explicando] Nuevo ****_Serval Esincís, con hierbas naturales, usando unas... unas... fibras... de... __fibras de fibras! con... químicos... NO! es natural! no contiene químicos! y quita lo graso de su cabello.  
_****Peter: [mirando sobre un libro] uh! donde lo compro? yo también quiero uno!  
****Remus: [Sonriendo] EN SU TIENDA MAS CERCANA!**

**[Fin del comercial] **

  
*******

**Comercial 2: _Kinder__ Sorpresa._**

Entra McGongall en la cocina y con unas bolsas de súper mercado en las manos. Llega a la mesa y las coloca ahí. Después llega Remus y se acerca a McGonagall.  
**Remus: Qué me _trajistesss_? [Se tapa la boca] Digo… trajiste! [Se sonroja]**

**[Interrupción]**

**Sirius: Anda, ya _supistesss?! Pero que niño tan __'pidon', eh? no me digan que cada vez que su 'mamá' sale de compras siempre le pregunta si trajo algo?! Anda no man...  
_****James: SIRIUS! CALLATE!**

**[Volviendo al comercial]**

**McGonagall****: [Le da la espalda a Remus y empieza a buscar algo en las bolsas]**

Sirius se encontraba jugando con un 'Pikachu' en la sala (N/a: No, yo no veo eso)

**Sirius: Oh! Pikachu, ataque trueno! [Empieza a mover violentamente el mono] Oh, no, Pikachu, tenemos que salvar al mundo. [Voz chillona]  
****Pikachu****: [Con la voz de Sirius] Pika, pika... pika-chuuu!  
****Sirius: Oh! salud! te esta picando algo? dime lo que te pasa?  
****Pikachu****: [Con la voz de Sirius] Pikachu, pikachu, pika, pika...  
****Sirius: _pos de cual fumas, tu hombre?  
_****Pikachu****: [Con la voz de Sirius] Pika, pika.  
****Sirius: pero que te esta picano? No te entiendo nadaaaa! [Avienta el mono al otro lado de la sala]**

Black, escucha a su mamá hablando con su hijo. _"Andaleee u, u, uhuuuu, lo van a regañar bien feo-oh!"_

**McGonagall****: Uno para ti y el otro para tu hermanito.**

Remus asiente de mala gana la cabeza y se dirige a la sala, en donde Sirius se había levantado, sonriendo abiertamente.

**Sirius: Que hay para mi?  
****Remus: No hay nada para ti hijo de la...  
****Peter: [Se escucha su voz de quien sabe donde] Es un comercial! es un comercial!  
****Remus: [Sonríe]  
****Sirius: Qué hay para mi?  
****Remus: adivina?**

... [Después de un rato]

**Sirius: O sea, hello? No puedo adivinar sino me das pistas!  
****Remus: Es una cosa que cuando la agitas hace _*Clac, clac* y cuando lo abres dices __*Wow!*  
_****Sirius: [Frunciendo el entrecejo] Una cosa que cuando la agito hace _*Clac, clac* y cuando lo abro digo __*Wow!* [Se lleva una mano a la barbilla]  
_****Remus: Ya?  
****Sirius: No, espera, esta si es difícil... [Piensa] Ah! Ya seee! es un Regalo!  
****Remus: Nooo! inténtalo otra vez!  
****Sirius: Ummm... una escoba!!  
****Remus: [Lo mira extrañado] Una escoba cuando la agitas no dice _*Clac, clac* y no la puedes abrir...  
_****Sirius: No, pero cuando la preparo digo _*Clac, clac* y cuando despego digo __*Wow!*  
_****Remus: Pero espera, falta mas! y cuando lo pruebas dices _*Mmmm*  
_****Sirius: [Sonríe a un mas] No lo se! Dime**

**Remus: [Saca un huevo de chocolate en vuelto con papel de color naranja y blanco] Es una Kinder Sorpresa!   
****Sirius: [La sonrisa desaparece bruscamente] QUE!? [Le arrebate el chocolate] Un huevo de chocolate con un mono que sonríe medio raro y me da miedo!?**

**Remus: [Hablando entre dientes] Solo continua con el comercial [Sonrisa forzada]**

Sirius Black, agita fuertemente el Kinder Sorpresa; en vez de hacer _*Clac, clac,* hizo ****__*Track, track* (el huevo salio roto) y cuando lo abrió en vez de decir __*Wow!* dijo: ****__*Que porquería es esto!?* y en vez de decir __*Mmmm* empezó a toser ****__*Coff, coff*_

**Remus: Qué te pasa?**

**Sirius: [Tose desesperadamente y apunta a su garganta]  
****Remus: No me digas que te comiste el juguete y se te atoro?  
****Sirius: [Escupe el juguete] QUE? ESTE ES EL GRAN JUGUETE QUE VIENE ADENTRO?! CON ESTO JUEGAN LOS NIÑOS DE HOY!?[Agita a un hipopótamo rosada de miniatura]**

**Sirius, voltea a ver a McGongall: Mujer! con esto quieres hacer feliz a tus...  
****De repente de escucha una canción de fondo: ♪ Kinder sorpresa te da, grandes momentos de felicidad. ♪**

Sirius y Remus voltean a ver a todos direcciones, para ver de donde provenía la canción.

**Sirius: Oh dios! que es ese ruido? [Se tapa las orejas] Nooo! tratan de dominar mi mente [Cierra los ojos] En vez de decir _*Clac, clac* dijo _****_*Track, track*!! AHH! mis oídos !  
_****Remus: [Sale corriendo]  
****Sirius: Kinder Sorpresa mi trasero! mas bien es; Kinder de su...!**

♪_felicidad! ♪___

**[Fin del comercial] **

****  
Fin.  
****

  
~**~  
**Sirius: Estooo se lo dedicamos a todos nuestros fans!  
****James: a así es! Ningún animal y/o persona salió lastimada durante la realización de este *comercial* _Marauder__'s Comercial S.a de C.v  
_****Remus: Es que pensamos que teníamos que hacer algo para agradecerles de las cosas que escriben de nosotros y _nos respetan tanto_**

**Sirius: Claro que nooo! A mi me violaron!  
****James: a mi también!  
****Remus: y a mi!  
****James: Pero que es esto señoras y señores! Esa autora, (si autorA) si que se paso! A los todos les paso lo mismo??  
****Peter: No,a mi no  
****Sirius: Más bien a ti te ponen como el tonto del grupo. Haber… y quien nos *violo*?  
****Remus: Ah! Eso si que no se, pero también le paso a Severus.**

**Lily: Jajaja! Todas las cosas que les hacen  
****Todos: cállate que a ti también te paso lo mismo!  
****Lily: [atontada] QUE?! [Se tranquiliza] Pero también escriben bien sobre mi [Cara de superioridad]  
James: A mi me golpeo…  
****Remus: A mi me gano en DCAO…  
****Sirius: A mi me corto el pelo…  
****Peter: A mi me aventó de las escaleras…**

Los 4 se miran entre sí 

**Todos: No es justo!  
****James: Pero que es eso?! Eso no debe pasar en las historias!  
****Sirius: Los merodeadores somos superiores, Lily no lo puede ser!  
****Peter: Nadie nos vence!  
****Remus: Esto merece justicia!**

Prox: Sin titulo; *Es una venganza* 

**Sirius: También nuestra próxima presentación eeen: Maradure's Theatre s.a de c.v  
****Todos: Que?!  
****Sirius: Y claro esta… Yo como director!  
*****

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus opiniones si les gusto y sino… aun así déjenlos Jaja! =)  
**Myrtle**

[Lily_love200@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Lily_love200@hotmail.com



End file.
